We Could Be Good Together
by scabbedangel
Summary: Kim and Bobby hook up again, but Kim's scared that things won't work out.


Disclaimer- I don't own Third watch or any of it's characters.

* * *

Kim looked next to her and saw Bobby lying in bed asleep next to her. She couldn't believe that she had actually slept with him again. But last night was so amazing. She loved Bobby. She really did. But he deserved so much more better than her. The last time this happened, she had hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him again. She loved him too much. She just knew that he would end up messing things up between them. And they were such good friends. She didn't want that to be ruined if they didn't work out. She wouldn't be able to handle them not being friends. They were great as friends. She liked things this way. But she knew that they could be so much more and that they both wanted to be more than friends. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing if they gave being together a chance. It couldn't hurt. Well actually it could, but it wasn't fair to her or Bobby that she wasn't giving things a chance. Kim looked over at Bobby again. This time he was a wake. She knew that they needed to talk about this.

"We need to talk about this before things go any farther between us," Kim said getting right to the point before Bobby could kiss her.

"Whenever you say something like that, it never means anything good," Bobby replied. He new that this would probably end up like the last time. He loved her so much. He wanted them to be more than friends. They could be so good together. She could tell that she loved him but he could also tell that she was scared to admit it. He didn't want to rush her, but he couldn't wait for her forever. He just wished that she would stop being so scared and realize that things could work out between them. All she had to do was give him a chance. He would treat her the way she deserved to be treated. But she was probably still hung up on Jimmy. She never could get over him. She deserved so much more better than Jimmy. Jimmy treated her like property and like she should do whatever he wanted. He never did understand why she loved Jimmy. All he ever did was hurt her. He would keep telling her that he'd changed, but he never had. He said anything he had to to get Kim into bed, and it always worked. She always believed him. That was wrong. Kim always believed him when he said he loved her then he'd leave her the next morning. Then he would have to listen to her crying over Jimmy.

"I love you Bobby. I really do. But what if we do try being together and things don't work out between us?" Kim asked.

"They will Kim. Just give us a chance. That's all I'm asking. We could be so good together," Bobby answered. He gently touched her face. He hoped that she wouldn't get scared and run this time. All he wanted was a chance to prove that they could be so great together. He knew that she was scared of losing what they had. Which they never would. They could never lose this bond they have no matter what happened.

"But what if they don't and we can't get back what we had?" Kim asked. That was what she worried about. She wouldn't be able to handle her and Bobby not being friends. He was her best friend. She loved him so much.

"you know that we will always be friends no matter what happens between us," Bobby said.

"I know," Kim replied. But she really didn't. Bobby was right though. She should give them a chance. And they probably would work out. She had to stop worrying about them not working out. They deserved a chance to be together and this was it. This was their chance. She couldn't keep turning him down. She didn't want to. She just had to believe that things would work out. She knew that they could be so good together.

"So, you'll give us a chance?" Bobby asked. He hoped that she would. He wanted to be with her more than anything. He's been in love with her since he can remember. She just had to stop being so scared.

"Yes, I'll give us a chance," Kim answered. Bobby smiled at her and then kissed her. He was so happy. He couldn't believe that Kim was actually giving them a chance to be together. But he was glad that she was. This time things were finally perfect. They would be so good together. Kim just had to trust and believe in him.

The End


End file.
